Daughter Of Evil
by Evil Angel1
Summary: Hazonko's daughter comes an wants to kill Gene for killing him.(Hazonko is dead.) I should not be doing this. But I will. READ&REVEIW!!!! Chapter 8 is up!
1. A new horror

Outlaw Star is not mine  
  
Daughter Of Evil  
  
By:Gene23 and Hanmyo  
  
This is a story we thought of together so hope u like it^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The crew of the Outlaw Star stepped into the large elevator and began their ascent up to Blue Heaven. Their thoughts dwelled on the events that happend just a few months ago at the Galactic Leyline. Gene Starwind stood silently in the lift, his hair cut short and wearing a new outfit. He was still confused as to what happend in the past.  
  
****  
The dark minions of Hazonko stood around the glowing small, glowing capsule. Their creation was almost finished. She was perfect in every way. The girl had more strength tan the former leader than some. Her long Golden red hair drapped down her shoulders, lineing her childish face. Her eyelids slowly opened, realving her pale green eyes sparkeld in the dim lights. The door to the tube opens and she steps out wearing forest green leggins with a tanktop. A long black trench coat hung down to her tall black buckle boots.   
She turned to the minions, "What is my pourpouse?" Her voice was clod filled with merciless lust of death.  
The follower responded in a deep voice."Your name is Kiaka. You are the only daughter of the former Hazonko. Yopur duty is to follow your father wishes:destroy the crew of the XGP,obtain the XGP and the bio andoid-Melfina. You have the abilty to change and create allies. You have the all the power of your father. Use thes e abillties to elliminate the enemy. The man reaches out a thin hand with jaged finger nails. Waving once the pictures of these forms appear, Gene Starwind, Jim Hawking, Aisha Clan-Clan, Melfina, andd Twilight Sazuka. "These are your targets"  
Kiaka nodded. "Understood." Then she went into the newly rebuilt Geomancer."I will kill Gene Starwind"  



	2. A plan in action

Outlaw star is not mine

Outlaw star is not mine

Daughter of Evil

By Gene23 and Hanmyo

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The group entered the small shop searching for a small snack to satisfy them before they went back to shopping. The red headed outlaw stood in the far corner of the store checking out the beer. Settling on some good old sake he grabbed the bottle and walked to the front where the others stood waiting. He paid for their snacks and turned to walk out. 

****

Kiaka stood in the darkness of the shadows on Blue Heaven. She watched as the crew of the XGP walked out of the building and sat in the benches. She grit her teeth, her green eyes narrowing. Gene Starwind was only a few feet away. She would make him pay for killing her father. She stepped back into the darkness and concentrated her powers.

Her slim body began to shrink. Golden red hair become black and bright green eyes turned amber. Her form finished its refashioning and a small girl stood in her place. Now she would destroy the man that had caused her such anger. 

Letting out a breath, she smirked and set her plan into affect. "DADDY!!! DADDY!!!!"

****

Gene blinked as a small girl wrapped her arms around one of his thin legs. He glanced down at the small black haired child. She looked to be about 6 or 7. 

He turned his face to the others. They all wore raised brow, all but Suzuka who didn't seem to notice. 

Jim sighed, "Okay Gene! Is there something you wanna tell us?"

"Hey! Now wait a minute! I didn't..." The little girl tugged at his black cape smiling up at him.

"Daddy! I found you!" Gene bent down to her eye level.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not your daddy, kid."


	3. Bio Of TheEvil Kiaka

*walks up and clears throat* Well here is part 3 of Daughter Of Evil. I was supposed to do this with Hanmyo, but didn't. Sorry Hanmyo! Well I do not own this and this was by gene23&hanmyo. So hope u enjoy. Um where did I stop. well i am just going to do her bio  
  
NaMe:KiAkA  
AgE:18  
hEiGhT:5"6  
wEiGhT:111  
EyE color liGhT gReEn  
  
Facts:She is a evil brat with a very smar mouth. She can make pirates and change her form into any thing she wants. Um............. she is not nice and very eivil. well thats all for now!  



	4. The Attack Of Kiaka

ARGGGGGGG!!!!!! Hanmyo where are u!!!!!!!! ooops! Well I am going to finsish the story. I am missing Hanmyo. She is my big sis! well here is the rest of the story!  
  
Daughter Of Evil  
This time by Angel Of Gene23  
Outlaw Star isn't mine. But Kiaka is.  
  
Kia stood and tried to start to cry but coudn't. So she ran off screaming sorry.  
  
"well that takes care of a failed mission. Now what else could I do? Ah Ha! I can act like a helpless blind person!" Kiaka said to herself. She got her an apartment. Now I shall begin!  
Then she sat on her bed. Her golden red hair changing a light red. Her eyes turned dark blue. Then she walked up to the phone and called the gang.   
  
"Um is this Starwind & Hawking Enterprises? She said trying to sound very sweet and nice.  
"Uh yes. What do you need?" Jim said (because he picked the phone up.)  
  
I -um.... I am blind and I need to stay with someone because the do not allow disabled people here and I will pay.. let me see... 9,000,000 wong if you do.   
  
"Sure! I'll take the job. Jim said cheerfuly. Then he jumped into the car he calls "Efharu".  
  
Kiaka was so,so happy. Then she saw Jim coming and closed her eyes to act blind.   
  
"So you must be the girl?" Jim said happily. "Um yes I am and my name is, Holli." she said trying to feel around for him.   
  
Then Jim grabbed her hand and walked he over to Efharu. Then they drove off." Um before we go back do you want something to eat?" jim said staring at the silent girl. "Um yhea. I am kinda hungry." Holli aka Kiaka said sweetly. So then they went off to a very nice resturant.While they were there Kiaka went to the bathroom. "well now is my chance to kill him!" She said with a evil smirk on her face then she walked out.  
  
"Um jim(he had towalk her to the bathroom so he was outside the door.) can we go to a park? she said again sweetly. Uh.. sure. Why not.  
  
******  
  
When they got to teh park Holli aka Kiaka grabbed Jim by the neck. (yhea! jimmy tourture!) "Now Jim Hawking!" Kiaka said changing back to her normal form. "You will die for killing my father!. She had one of those insane anime looks on her face.   
  
"I don't k-know your father! Jim struggled to say. Oh yes you do. He is Lord Hazanko. Now you will pay! But before she could she felt a sharp sting on her neck. It was Gene because he shot her.   
  
(oh god please forgive me for this!) "Damn you Gene Starwing! Kiaka shouted. How dare you shoot me." Then Kiaka ran over to him and punched him in his rib-cage. He shouted in pain and fell on the ground.  
  
"That is what you get for killing my father! she said in a rage. Then she waled over to Jim and stepped on his rib. Jim shouted and cried at the same time. "Now I don't want to get rid of you all in one day, now do I? Kiaka said sarcastily. "Ta-Ta for now but we will meet again! Then she ran off.  



	5. The truth of Kiaka

Um...... people I know u are wondering where Gene came from well let me explain. Soon as Jim walked out the door Gene asked where Jim went. Well Melfina told him that he went to a hotel. So he went to that hotel but he was not there. So he asked a man and said he was going to a certain resturant. So he went there but *sighs* they left so he asked a lady and she said they went to a park. Sooooo when he got there he saw Kiaka beating Jim u and so he fired his caster and shot her on the neck. So then that is when they got beat up. k  
  
I do not own outlaw star. I only own Kiaka. Now I shall finish. but this is not the last chapter.  
  
Gene tried to get up but then he found out that some of his ribs were cracked. Then h saw Aisha,Melfina, and Sazuka.(the same cycle weich is above).  
  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND HERE!!!" Aisha screamed. " what happend to Jim!  
"Well as you can see he is hurt and if you don't take me to the hospital you won't be hearing nothin out of me!" Gene yelled back  
**********  
At the hospital  
**********  
"Now could you please tell us what happend? Sazuka said calmly. "Well when I went to see what Jim was doing I saw a Golden red headed teenage girl stragiling him and so I shot her on the neck.Then she came and punched me in my rib-cage then went back and stepped on his ribs then left.  
  
"Well now that was really harsh, why would she hurt Jim?" Melfina said.  
  
"I don't know mabye he knows" Sazuka said holding her chin. "Let us go ask him  
**********  
in jim's room  
*************  
  
"Jim, can you tell us why that girl wanted to hurt you? Melfina said sweetly. "First of all she said she was the daughter of Hazonko. Jim said.   
  
There was a quick silence. " Jim did you say what I just thought I heard you say. " Aisha said with fear in her eyes. " I said she said she was the daughter of Hazonko! Jim said again. "Th-t- the daughter of Hazonko? Melfina said terrified.   
  
"Yup, the daughter of Hazonko. Jim said satisfied. "Okay lets go tell this to Gene.  
*****  
in genes room  
********  
  
"WHAT!! THE DAUGHTER OF HAZONKO!!!!!!! Gene yelled. " That is what Jim said." Sazuka said again calmly. " But we killed the guy motnths ago this cannot be so! Gene said.  
  
Okay what weill they do next? Will they kill her? Nah not that fast I want her to last long! *laughs evily* ~ Angel Of Gene23. I said this name because I got tired of Gene23 so I killed the name so now it is a angel!  



	6. Crouching Beast

Ohayo

Ohayo! I'm Back!!!!! Hanmyo here with the next chapter to daughter of evil hope ya like it

OLS isn't mine

Daughter of Evil

By Angel of Gene23 and Hanmyo

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

The crew stepped out of the hospital, Jim and Gene bandaged up. Jim held tight to Melfina's hand as the walked over to the car and carefully got inside. The boy was still a bit shaken by the events from earlier. The girl had wanted to kill him, but why did she stop. The blond felt confused and a little nauseous, probably from the medication.

The car rolled into motion, Suzuka at the wheel. Jim sighed and leaned over on his aniki's shoulder. Gene's muscles tensed at the touch of his partners hair on his scared arm. His muscles relaxed as the boy closed his eyes. The red head reached a hand out and turned on the car radio. The soft hum of the news mans voice floated through the small car.

"....We have an important news update, A giant, ferocious tiger has been spotted terrorizing the Neroshikota district. No casualties have been found...."

Jim was awake again and looking up at Gene as the car sped into the district. Cars on the side of the road were ripped open and people were franticly running in all directions. The all looked around attempting to spot the monster that was terrorizing the neighborhood. Shattered glass and water from broken fire hydrants filled the street. Suzuka stopped the vehicle in front of a grocery store, looking inside intently. They piled out of the car and slowly walked forward, weapons ready. Jim stayed back beside the car monitoring the area with his small computer, Melfina standing next to him.

Gene gripped the handgun as he silently walked forward followed by Aisha and Suzuka. Gene froze as the slight sound of rock hitting rock cracked in front of him. His gaze darted towards the roof and the image of the Tiger came crashing down to the cement below. Gene jumped back and brought up the gun, opening fire. The bullets crashed into solid rock, flinging up chunks of gray rock. The beast leaped forward knocking into the three humans. 

Gene hissed as knives of pain shot through his chest. Grabbing his side, he quickly stood and took aim as Suzuka brought down her bokken. The cat jumped out of the way, the wooden sword imbedding into the street. Aisha jumped forward, her claws extended. She grabbed hold of the tiger's back and dug into its flesh. The giant cat shrieked in pain and jerked up, flinging the ctarlctarl away. Its gaze turned towards the car and the two figures standing by it. It raced towards Melfina at full speed, barring shop white teeth. 

"Mel! Look out!" Melfina felt herself being pushed out of the way as the beast swiftly ran past. A yelp of pain echoed through the air. The cat stopped a few feet behind the black haired teen, Jim under its massive paw. Its claws dug into his pale flesh, drawing crimson blood. The young boy let out a scream of pain. Shots rang out, bullets plunging into the tiger's side. It stopped its attack on the defenseless child and turned its monstrous face towards the outlaw, an evil grin spreading across its face.

ha ha i have left u hanging but ill continue^^


	7. Hostage situation

heres the continuation of the previous chapter 

heres the continuation of the previous chapter 

OLS isn't mine

Daughter of Evil

By Angel of Gene23 and Hanmyo

@#@#$@$@@#@$$#%#$#@%%^*%^%#@%(*&^%$#@&&^%$##@^%$&^%#^%^$#%^^%*&^$#

(I felt random today^^;;;;))

Kiaka grinned at the red headed outlaw. She would make him pay. She turned her cat features back to her small prey and quickly sunk her teeth into his shoulder. The blond child let out a cry of agony as the beast lifted him off the ground with his pierced shoulder. 

With a quick glance at enraged outlaw the tiger disappeared on a burst of flames and smoke, taking Jim with it.

*****

Gene starred in utter defeat at the smoking spot where his partner had once been. Why couldn't he save him? He had failed his partner, his best friend and now he had no way of finding him. Hell! he didn't even know if Jim was still _alive_. Hot tears where forming in his blue eyes as he watched the others breakdown, staring at the area.

Gene punched the ground with his gloved fist, "JIM!!!!!!"

*****

Pain was flowing through every inch of his body. The darkness of his mind surrounded all sides of him filled with the sound of a soft hum. The noise was not that of machines, but a kind of energy. Slowly, he opened his dark blue eyes, greeted by the dim glow of what looked to be blue bars. Jim tried to sit up but fell back as pain shot through his shoulder and chest. He reached up a shaky hand and felt the sticky cloth of his jacket and shirt where the tiger had sunk its teeth in. 

The glow of the lights made the room he was in seem shadowed and evil. The pale color bouncing off slick metal walls. Where was he anyway? And where was Gene and the others? 

A low growl echoed from a dark corner of the room. Jim turned his gaze towards the sound and shrank back a bit as the large tiger appeared, blood dripping from its matted fur. Suddenly it began to change. Within seconds it was on two legs, arms forming from its front legs. Clothes wrapped around the now feminine body. The transformation concluded and Jim was approached by the same girl how had threatened his life. She wore a terrible smirk across her thin face.

Jim gathered all the courage he could muster and spoke, "What do you want..?"

The boy watched as the golden red haired girl crouched down next to his fallen form, "You are essential to the completion of my revenge." She grinned down at him with hateful eyes that frightened him more than anything else in the universe.

*****

She stood silent. Words unable to form at her lips. Tears running down her cheeks. The shrill cries of pain from the young boy repeated through her mind. The blood that ran down to his finger tips and fell to the dark asphalt. 

Suddenly, a bright flash of blue energy exploded above them and the features of young teen descended to the ground in the center of the group.

Gene stood, his caster out ready to fire. 

The girl smirked towards him, her eyes cold and merciless. Melfina blinked in surprise and recognition. It was the girl from earlier, Hazanko's daughter.

"Who are you?!" Gene yelled, infuriated .

"As I told you before, I am Kiaka, daughter of the all powerful Hazanko."

Gene grit his teeth, "Where's Jim? I know you took him!"

"heh" the girl laughed, "You'd be pleased to know that your little friend is alive, but not for very long, not unless you do as I say."

"...kuso..." Gene muttered under his breath.

"If you ever want to see the boy again, hand over the XGP and Melfina!"

Melfina gasped. It was her fault that Jim was suffering. What was she going to do? She couldn't let Jim die, but she also didn't want to lose her friends. 

"I will be waiting with him at the ship. I expect to see you there." And with that she vanished into an explosion of light and smoke.

I'm going really slow so sew me XÞ


	8. Power of one

ha ha i must continue or die^^

ha ha i must continue or die^^

Outlaw star isnt mine

Daughter of Evil

by Angel of Gene23 and Hanmyo

@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

(words of my friend: pretty~~~~~ x.x)

They entered the dark hanger, shadows on the wall bounced across illuminated by a nearby street lamp. Gene gasped for breath as he came to a stop in front of the large ship. Atop the lift that lead to the door of the Outlaw star, stood a slender figure accompanied by a smaller one that seemed to dangle in midair.

A deep, cruel laughter floated down from the platform. 

"Where's Jim!?" Gene spat glaring up at the figure. 

The shadowed figure disappeared, along with the smaller one. About 15 feet away Kiaka appeared and beside her, bonded tightly with ropes, was a barley conscious Jim, who was still bleeding from his wounds.

"Jim!!" Mel yelled afraid for the boy. He lifted his head and looked weakly up at her. Pain filled every corner of his small face, but somehow he managed to give her a soft smile. 

"Enough small talk. You give me Melfina and the ship and I'll let you have the boy." Kiaka said matter-of-factly.

Gene didn't know what to do. He couldn't lose Mel or Jim. They meant to much to him, but what was he supposed to do. He stood silently for a moment, then a small voice spoke up.

"I'll go." Gene turned to see Melfina step forward, he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. She was giving away her life.

Kiaka grinned, and with a wave of her hand Jim was thrown to the red head. Gene held the boy in his arms. Melfina lifted off the ground and floated over to the girl, drawn by Kiaka's power.

"Mel! No!" Gene was too late as the girl lifted into the air and flew over to a high platform. The laughter began again, taunting the outlaw.

"You fools!!!! Did you honestly think I'd let you go? You killed my father and now you will pay!!!!" The teen formed a massive energy ball in one hand and sent it flying at the group. Aisha and Suzuka lunged right, behind some crates. Gene dived behind a forklift cradling Jim in his arms. The blast collided with the cement bringing up chips of gray matter.

"NO!!" Melfina yelled helplessly. This wasn't supposed to happen. The evil girl raised a hand again and launched another blast at the crates. The sound of splintering wood filled the air as the blast hit and the crates toppled down on top of the Ctarl Ctarl and assassin.

"Aisha! Suzuka!" Gene yelled from his side of the hanger. Jim lay still on the cold stone, his breath short and forced.

"Gene! Look out!" Mel's voice broke through the air as another blast rained down on the forklift, throwing burning metal to the ground. Gene threw himself over Jim's form as the roof of the machine crashed down on top of them. 

Melfina watched in disbelief. Her friends were suffering and there was nothing she could do, or was there. Floating in the air, she brought back her foot and swiftly launched it at the back of the girl's head. The force of the kick launched the girl forward and off the platform.

*****

Kiaka couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute she was about to take revenge on her father's murderer's and the next she was sent off the high lift falling to the ground. Her concentration was lost and she soon met the gray, cold concrete.

*****

Melfina, after climbing down the lift, hurriedly ran over to the fallen machine. With all her strength she lifted the heavy roof off of Gene's body and dragged it aside. She knelt down next to him and saw that he had shielded Jim with his body. Blood ran down the side of the outlaws face. His arm was distorted in an odd direction and his breathing had slowed.

The crates from across the hanger began to move and soon Aisha and Suzuka emerged unscathed. They ran over and helped Melfina get Gene and Jim in the car. 

After they were situated, they sped off towards the hospital for the second time that day, leaving Kiaka behind.

*****

The darkness echoed through her mind. Voices from far away called to her in her painless sleep. The deep voice of a man beckoned her to come. She felt her life slip away as she joined her father on the other side.

*****

Gene woke in a white hospital room. His arm was in a cast and his head bandaged up. He glanced around and saw that the room was empty. Finding the pager beside his operational arm, he pressed the button. It wasn't long before a young nurse walked in holding what looked like a note pad.

"You're away. Would you like me to get your friends?"

Gene nodded and she walked off. A large white curtain separated the room in half blocking out the other side. Gene side and waited, starring up at the tiled ceiling. Footsteps echoed through the hall and three female figures entered the small room. They wore bright smiles across their faces as the saw Gene laying on the bed awake.

Melfina was the first to speak, "Gene...I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Gene asked a bit confused.

Mel lowered her gaze and Gene innocently knew why she felt so terrible.

"aw Mel you only did what you had to. " She looked up and saw the smile on his face, then it disappeared, "Where's Jim?" 

They looked towards the white curtain in the center of the room. Gene turned his head and Suzuka walked over, pushing the curtain out of the way. There, laying on a clean, white bed, was Jim. His shoulder was bandaged up along with his chest. He had tubes coming from his mouth that made him look even smaller than he already was.

"What happened to him?" Gene said, starring in disbelief at his young partner.

Suzuka spoke up in a cool soft voice, "One of his lungs collapsed. Apparently, one of his broken ribs pierced his lung."

"They said he'd have to stay here a while to see if he worsens." Aisha's said standing in the doorway.

Gene starred at Jim's sleeping form for a long time before the others left and he fell back to sleep.

*****

A week had past since the incident and Jim still hadn't woken. Gene had long since been allowed to leave. He would stop in every day to visit and see if any changes had occurred. Today seemed to be much like the rest. 

Gene sat in the cushioned chair, his arm in a sling. His head rose as he heard small footsteps enter the room. He turned to see a small girl, about the age of 5, starring at him from around the bed.

"Hi." Gene greeted her.

She blinked and smiled, walking over to him. "Hi." She said in a sweet little voice.

"What's your name?"

"Keiyo. What's yours?"

"Gene. Are you here with your parents?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm here with my daddy. We are visiting mommy."

"Is your mom a patient here?"

She nodded. "She's been here for... " The girl holds up her hand counting her fingers. "Six months."

Gene was silent for a bit, "She's been here for six months? Thats a really long time. What happened to her?"

"Mommy got sick, but the doctor says shes getting better. She says mommy might wake up soon." The little girl smiled and turned back to the door as she heard her father calling for her. "Well I have to go now. Bye bye Mr. Gene." And with that she took off out the door and was gone.

Gene starred at the door a little while longer until he heard a weak voice, "Don't tell me Gene Starwind's going soft?"

Gene whirled around to see Jim starring back at him, his blue eyes sleepily open.

"Jim!" Gene exclaimed, a look of joy written across his face.

Time passed before Gene could explain all that had happened with Kiaka. They hadn't found her body, which meant there could possibly still be that threat. 

A few days past before Jim was allowed to leave the hospital. There group threw a welcome back party for him and everyone was happy. (its late....i lost my creativity^^;;;;;)

ok thats that chapter hope ya liked it^_^ thanks for reading


End file.
